One Shots of Harry Potter and Beyond
by lillyroy321
Summary: Just some headshots I was just coming up in my head when thinking of the Harry Potter world. Enjoy!
1. Molly's Reincarnation

"Good God, why the bloody hell aren't you up yet?" Hermione shouted. Ughhhhh, why did he have to be sorted in Gryffindor?

"Ron, please get off your arse and give me five more minutes of peace," Harry begged his friend. Last night was absolutely horrible as the new baby kept him and Ginny awake at turns almost the whole night. It was bad enough to share a house with two of the Weasleys, but add to the sort a 3-month old baby girl and several heart-stopping days where he thought he would lose Lily forever to sickness, and he almost would've took a Time-Turner to the days when old Moldy Voldy was back.

"Harry, please just tell me you and Ron have not been up late last night drinking because I swear to God the last thing-" Hermione started but Ron then cut her off, "I'm up! I'm up! Let me just get up will you?"

Harry grinned to himself and thought to himself, it was pretty great his two best friends ended up together but one of these days he worries one of them _will_ end each other. Speaking of best friends, where was his beautiful wife? Getting up, he shuffled over to the kitchen, still leaving Ron and Hermione bickering at each other and spotted a ginger-haired huddle at one of the sofas.

"Mornin," he whispered, brushing a kiss to her hair. He sat next to her and gathered her in his arms.

"Hey," she whispered back, both of them turning to look at the baby monitor in front of them. "You know she sleeps for a solid five hours in the morning right?" Harry asked. "I know it's rough but why don't you go take a shower while I watch her for a while, hm? I think Teddy is coming over for babysitting later." The early morning light shone on his wife, showing the deep under eye circles she sported and the clearly exhaustive state she's in.

"I'm so worried about her, Harry, Albus and James never had this problem." Ginny turned to her husband, concern in her eyes. "What if she has some sort of magical problem?" Harry chuckled and replied, "Oh I doubt that. Main reason probably she's just showing early signs of your mother's fussiness," well remembering Molly Weasley's fussiness concerning her children.

Ginny went into a pout and punched harry half-halfheartedly. "Just because my mom was considered a witch capable of hexing the lot of you in one swish doesn't mean our daughter has got the same talent. Besides Potter, I hear your mum was a fierce one too. Why not Lily actually inheriting the traits from the person she got the name from, huh?"

"Touche, Mrs. Potter. I will be sure not to doubt you the next time." Harry smiled gave her a gentle push, "Now go take a shower, beautiful. You may be my wife but I don't think even I can stand that morning breath of yours," he teased. Ginny raised her eyebrows and blew a kiss before walking off.

Harry chuckled again, wondering why he ever decided to trade these days for Voldemort, considering he hadn't felt at peace like this for a long time. Just then Lily began to cry and wave her tiny fists in the air. "I'm coming little one, I'm coming."


	2. APRIL FOOL'S DAY!

Fred Weasely climbed out of bed, yawning and then promptly tripped over one of their firecracker explosives. CRASH BOOM BOOM loudly echoed through their house and probably through England as George threw a pillow at his twin brother, knowing that he will probably miss.

"Dear brother, are you trying-" George started but then Fred jumped in, "Cause a havoc, yeah, yeah, quit your whining. Besides, who told you to put it near my bed?

"Well, I wasn't sure how to distract Percy the prat in his sleep, trying to study as if his OWLS were tomorrow. For God's sake it's Easter break you know?"

"And you know what else is today right? Our birthday!" Fred shouted.

"I wonder if mum is gonna bake us a cake like Ron's. Mind you, we did set off the garden gnomes pretty badly yesterday and if she's still cross, who knows what she might put in there," George chuckled. He got himself out of bad as well and went over to the door, "Come on Freddy let's see how well our birthday is compared to last year."

"Wait, shouldn't we come in with a bang? You know, a dramatic entrance or so. It is the day we were born and caused our mother to almost quit having kids, we should celebrate!"

"You're right, how about..." As Fred and George were plotting in their room, Molly Weasley had gathered Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Percy, and Charlie downstairs and was properly instructing them on the twins' birthday.

"Alright now, settle down, settle down," Molly reprimanded. She grinned inside as she couldn't wait see the look of surprise on her boys' faces. Especially for what she had planned..."Okay all of you know what's happening, yes? It's time Fred and George get a taste of their own medicine."

Just then a puff of grey smoke appeared, along with the smell of burning acid. "We have got to work on that smell-" "I think I can smell Ron's underwear especially-" "Really quite true, now that you mention it." Fred and George than looked up, and seeing their family's faces shouted together, "TA-DA!"

However, the most surprising thing was that none of the Weasleys even twitched, just went back to what they were doing. Molly went back to the kitchen, Ginny and Ron started playing a game of Exploding Snap, Arthur went outside to the shed, Percy went back to his room, and Charlie took out a book about some fantastic beasts and began to read, settling on the sofa.

Okaaay, Fred thought, this was a little creepy. None of the Weasleys ever forgot each other's birthdays. He could still remember Ron's party celebration clearly, so what was the problem? George turned to look at him, clearly confused as well. "Alright, alright quit pretending mum, we know you're mad but you do know what day it is today, right? Fred asked. But there was no response from the kitchen.

This is almost as weird as our pranks...PRANKS! George motioned excitedly to his brother and once they were out of earshot he whispered "They're playing a prank on us! Holy Headless Nick I think this the first time they actually dared to try pull one on us."

"WELL!" Fred shouted, clearly knowing it could be heard throughout the house, "ME AND GEORGE ARE STAYING RIGHT HERE. IF ANYONE WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING, WE'RE RIGHT HERE."

He stomped with George in tow to the sofa, nudging Charlie out of the way. Charlie just merely raised an eyebrow and went back to his book. "Hmph," Fred muttered, "What good is a family that even won't remember your birthday?" Unknown to them, Charlie hid a smile behind his book. All throughout the day, the twins were unable to get a rise from any of their family members. Ron and Percy just ignored them, Ginny instead came after them with a dolly clutched in her hand, their dad muttered something about Muggle alarm clocks, and Mum wouldn't even let them into the kitchen.

By the end of the evening, Fred and George were exhausted. "Seems like no one even remembered today Fred," George sighed. "I can't believe they actually forgot though! Chudley Cannons, they ACTUALLY FORGOT," Fred's voice was beginning to get louder and louder. Just then, their mum's voice rang from below, "Boys, dinner!"

"Oh great, now we actually have to face them while they just prattle about some nonsense, all the while forgetting about us. I bet Bill would've remembered." "FRED, GEORGE, COME ON DOWN ALREADY!" they could hear Ginny shout.

"Well after you, George," Fred graciously gestured, not in particular hurry to go downstairs. As soon as he and George entered the dining room-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"APRIL FOOLS' DAY."

"Happy birthday, guys"

"Well happy birthday I guess"

"Happy birthday Fred and George"

"Happy birthday dears. Now come on blow out your candles," Molly and Arthur couldn't help laughing when they saw the twins' priceless faces.

"But- we- I- thought you forgot!" Fred shouted. "Yes well, after yesterday's Garden Gnomes, we thought you guys needed a prank of your own," Percy dryly replied.

"And you guys are always making fun of me so why not you guys for a change?" Ron also added. "Besides, did you actually forgot it was April Fools' Day?"

Fred and George turned to each other and in unison,"Ohhhhhh."After a satisfying meal and some chocolate cake and pudding later, the Weasley family was gathered around the fireplace, just resting their stomachs after to prevent any indigestion of Molly's great food. George nudged Fred then nodded over to where Charlie was snoozing. Fred got a wicked grin on his face, already knowing what their next prank was gonna be.

"Ahem," Arthur looked pointedly. "I should think there should be no more shenanigans tonight, right boys?" "Awwww," groaned George goodnaturedly. He and Fred both knew there should be no pranks at least a week before their birthday to avoid this ever repeating again. Fred chuckled, thinking that there should be some retribution for Percy's birthday for daring to pull a prank on them. Hmm...


End file.
